


Auld Lang Syne

by Aspera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, College AU, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, HP Marauders AU, Modern AU, Multi, mutually pining idiots, seasonal fluff, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspera/pseuds/Aspera
Summary: When James Potter and Lily Evans can’t seem to define their relationship in time for New Year’s Eve, their friends take it into their own hands to fix that. Text fic. Sequel to A Kiss in the Text.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Mary Macdonald
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Auld Lang Syne

_Prongs Potter to y so sirius_

**Prongs Potter 9.37 pm:** tonight’s the night

**RJ Lupin, Esq. 9.37 pm:** do i even want to know

**Peter Wormy Pettigrew 9.38 pm:** I doubt it

**Sirius CHANGE THE NAME BACK Black 9.38 pm:** u most decidedly do not

**Sirius CHANGE THE NAME BACK Black 9.38 pm:** I wish I had never met this prick

**Sirius CHANGE THE NAME BACK Black 9.39 pm:** moony use your useless physics degree and build me a time machine so I can go back to hogwarts and unmeet prongs

**RJ Lupin, Esq. 9.39 pm:**?

**Prongs Potter 9:40 pm:** im going to tell lily I have feelings for her

**Sirius CHANGE THE NAME BACK Black 9.41 pm:** he hasn’t shut up about it all day. Im just sat here trying to eat my chips and this absolute tosser is nattering on about lily bloody evans and do u think she fancies me

**RJ Lupin, Esq. 9.42 pm:**??

**Peter Wormy Pettigrew 9.42 pm:** havent u been sleeping together since September

**Sirius CHANGE THE NAME BACK Black 9.42 pm:** fucking eXACT

LY

**Sirius CHANGE THE NAME BACK Black 9.42 pm:** as if the indignity of being reguarly kicked out of my own house wasn’t enough

**Sirius CHANGE THE NAME BACK Black 9.43 pm:** then he persists in asking stpid fucking wuestins like that I cant even moony wormy olease help me

_Prongs Potter is typing…_

_RJ Lupin, Esq. changed the group name to “James Fleamont Potter is an idiot”_

**Prongs Potter 9.44 pm:** ok first of all mum and dad got that house for the both of us so we would be close to campus

**Prongs Potter 9.44 pm:** and like secondly how do u kno lily even fancies me

**Prongs Potter 9.44 pm:** we have sex. Ut like she doesn’t even speak to me at school???? And she never calls me by name??? I’m still Potter to her??? Should she at leadt call me james by now???

**RJ Lupin, Esq. 9.45 pm:** pads is right about u

**Prongs Potter 9.45 pm:**???????????????

_RJ Lupin, Esq. to “Make #Jily happen 2K19”_

**RJ Lupin, Esq. 9.46 pm:** this is getting out of hand

**Marlene McK 9.47 pm:** I knowwwww

**Marlene McK 9.47 pm:** mary and dorcas and i have just spent 3 whole hours picking an outfit for lily to see potter in so he’ll kiss her at midnight 🙄🙃

**Sirius CHANGE THE NAME BACK Black 9.47 pm:** christ

**Mary Macs 9.48 pm:** theyre both absolutely mad for each other??? I don’t understand why they feel the need to do this???

**Peter Wormy Pettigrew 9.48 pm:** they r both idiots

**Mary Macs 9.48 pm:** bold words from someone whO dated helena hodge for over three years

**RJ Lupin, Esq. 9.48 pm:** bold of u to say that pete when u dated hodge for almost your entire time at uni

**Peter Wormy Pettigrew 9.49 pm:** oi

**Peter Wormy Pettigrew 9.49 pm:** not cool mate

**Peter Wormy Pettigrew 9.49 pm:** u know that I was going thru something then and she reLly helped me thru it

**Marlene McK 9.49 pm:** …

**Sirius CHANGE THE NAME BACK Black 9.50 pm:** and then dhe worked her wY thru the rugby teams. Both of them

**Mary Macs 9.50 pm:** u sort of have to admire the dedication that took

**RJ Lupin, Esq. 9.51 pm:** ANYWAY!

**RJ Lupin, Esq. 9.51 pm:** can we get back to the matter at hand children

**RJ Lupin, Esq 9.51 pm:** how r we going to get our two idiots together??? This is our last chance of the decade

**Sirius CHANGE THE NAME BACK Black 9.52 pm:** im just pouring prongs’ drunk arse into an uber now

**Sirius CHANGE THE NAME BACK Black 9.52 pm:** should be at the leaky in 20 mins

**Mary Macs 9.53 pm:** how is he drunk already??? It’s not even 10 pm???

**Marlene McK 9.53 pm:** that man is never going to make it to midnight

**RJ Lupin, Esq. 9.53 pm:** do u really want him to?????????

**RJ Lupin, Esq. 9.54 pm:** I thiught we wanted this all to end????

**Marlene McK 9.54 pm:** tru

**Mary Macs 9.55 pm:** we r goingto take the tube. Leaving as soon as dorcas finds lily’s other blue stripper heel

**Sirius CHANGE THE NAME BACK Black 9.56 pm:** damn. She’s serious about getting James to kiss her tonight

_Lily E. to a Discovery of Bitches_

**Lily E. 10.47 pm:** where r u all??? I’ve just left the loos and there’s no one at the table???

**Lily E. 10.47 pm:** did u lot rly leave me here???? Alone????

**Mary Macs 10.48 pm:** ✅✅read 10.48 pm

**Marlene McK 10.49 pm:** lol

**Marlene McK 10.49 pm:** don’t worry lils someone will be around soon. Just sit tight while we get another round.

_Marlene McK to Make #Jily happen 2K19_

**Marlene McK 10.50 pm:** BLACK WHERE IN THE FUCK ARE YOU

**Sirius CHANGE THE NAME BACK Black 10.53 pm:** Prongs INSISTED on picking up pete and remus and then getting some dominos for the uber

**Sirius CHANGE THE NAME BACK Black 10.53 pm:** trying to convince him that he hates dominos

**Peter Wormy Pettigrew 11.07 pm:** On my way!

**Peter Wormy Pettigrew 11.07 pm:** soz wrong chat

**Peter Wormy Pettigrew 11.08 pm:** we are up the street though now sans dominos

**Sirius CHANGE THE NAME BACK Black 11.09 pm:** how is he this off his arse he had like two whole shots

**RJ Lupin, Esq. 11.09 pm:** because he’s a lightweight

**Mary Macs 11.10 pm:** r u close??? We’ve had to hide in the loos so that Lily can be on her own and dorcas is getting restless

**Sirius CHANGE THE NAME BACK Black 11.11 pm:** we’ve just arrived christ keeo your knickers on Macdonald

**Mary Macs 11.11 pm:** don’t think for one second u have had any impact on my knickers black

**Marlene McK 11.13 pm:** that’s my job 😘

**RJ Lupin, Esq. 11.14 pm:** ok

**Sirius CHANGE THE NAME BACK Black 11.15 pm:** nice

**Peter Wormy Pettigrew 11.16 pm:** u can come out now. Lily’s just spotted us

**Marlene McK 11.16 pm:** oh fuck finally my leg’s gone numb

**RJ Lupin, Esq. 11.17 pm:** were u all just piled in the same stall???

**Mary Macs 11.18 pm:** …no?

**Sirius CHANGE THE NAME BACK Black 11.18 pm:** FOCUS CHILDREN

**Sirius CHANGE THE NAME BACK Black 11.19 pm:** we r pretending to queue for drinks so that they can make eyes at each other

**Marlene McK 11.20 pm:** we’ll take 2 vodka tonics and a porn star for Dorcas

**Sirius CHANGE THE NAME BACK Black 11.20 pm:** I said PRETEND

**Marlene McK 11.21 pm:** thx

**Peter Wormy Pettigrew 11.21 pm:** stfu it’s happening

**Mary Macs 11.22 pm:** adoicnwodicnnf really????

**Marlene McK 11.23 pm:** we’re back ag the booth snd can,

T see shit tell me everything

**RJ Lupin, Esq. 11.24 pm:** he’s started stammering because she started twirling her hair round her finger

**RJ Lupin, Esq. 11.24 pm:** she’s justbspilled her drink on herself pretending to laugh at one of his lame jokes

**RJ Lupin, Esq. 11.24 pm:** that’ll be 3 vodka tonics pads

**Sirius CHANGE THE NAME BACK Black 11.25 pm:** fuck u all

**RJ Lupin, Esq 11.25 pm:** is it creepy if I edge closer to be able to hear?

**Marlene McK 11.26 pm:** yes

**Mary Macs 11.26 pm:** yes

**Peter Wormy Pettigrew 11.26 pm:** yes

**RJ Lupin, Esq. 11.27 pm:** fuck it, i’m doing it

**Marlene McK 11.27 pm:** there’s a good man lupin

**RJ Lupin, Esq. 11.29 pm:** she’s just asked him why he has avoided her all semester

**RJ Lupin, Esq. 11.29 pm:** for the sake of the research group, ofc

**Mary Macs 11.30 pm:** **🙄🙄🙄**

**Mary Macs 11.30 pm:** so fucking lame

**RJ Lupin, Esq. 11.31 pm:** he’s just stammered some nonsense about trying not to affect morale. He looks like a deer jn the headlights

**Sirius CHANGE THE NAME BACK Black 11.32 pm:** get ur drinks u animals

**Marlene McK 11.33 pm:** not now dear we’re watching the telly

**RJ Lupin, Esq. 11.34 pm:** she’s stormed off in anhuff and he’s just grabbed her arm

**RJ Lupin, Esq. 11.35 pm:** “how was I to know u fancied me?” he says

**RJ Lupin, Esq. 11.35 pm:** how much u want to bet she slaps him

**Mary Macs 11.36 pm: £** 3

**RJ Lupin 11.36 pm:** taken

**Peter Wormy Pettigrew 11.37 pm:** oh shit I felt that all the way over heere

**Sirius CHANGE THE NAME BACK Black 11.38 pm:** she’s just called him a toerag. I think we have to abort mission for the year

**Marlene McK 11.38 pm:** give them time. She wore the stripper heels

**Mary Macs 11.39 pm:** ^^^

**RJ Lupin, Esq. 11.47 pm:** damn that was a speech

**Peter Wormy Pettigrew 11.48 pm:**???

**Sirius CHANGE THE NAME BACK Black 11.49 pm:** oh some sappy drivel

**Sirius CHANGE THE NAME BACK Black 11.49 pm:** been in love with u since sixth form etc etc how could a beautiful angel like u ever want to be with an idiot like me

**Mary Macs 11.51 pm:** awwww

**Marlene McK 11.51 pm:** so precious

**Peter Wormy Pettigrew 11.52 pm:** our work here is done lads

**RJ Lupin, Esq. 00.02 am:** Happy New Year! 🍾🎉🎊

**Dorcasaurus Rex 8.29 am:** lol when did u add me to this chat

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!


End file.
